Verdant
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: Bones and Booth take a dip in a verdant pool.


Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Verdant

It was the hottest and most humid July either of them could remember. They didn't have a case, it was the week end and they were in search of a cool place to relax. He told her of a place he remembered a place from when he trained before going to Iraq. She was dubious, but he gave her the charm smile (even when she told herself not to react her knees buckled and the bottom fell out of her stomach) then the puppy dog eyes, and for the kicker he added the don't you trust me line. She was a goner before her butt hit the seat. So here they were finally getting out of the city.

It seem like the trip was taking a lot longer than he had promised. The heat seemed to radiate off the road, even the air conditioning didn't seem to help. "Booth," she was beginning to whine but she didn't care, "how much further. I don't really want to be cooped up in here all day. You promised me some place cool"

"Keep your pants on Bones we're here. Grab the stuff in the back and let's go."

"Booth, first of all I already have my pants on so I don't see how I could put them on again, and second of all now you're telling me we have to hike into some place in this heat?"

"Come on Bones, I promise it will really be worth it. Come on."

After about 15 minutes of walking they came to a glade with a pond in the middle. "Here we are Bones, like it?"

"Booth it's extraordinary. I have never seen vegetation so green before. Look even the rocks by the pool are covered with algae. Look at the pool. It looks so cool and inviting. It's perfect."

He took the blanket from her and laid it on the ground and began to set the food out. He had remembered her favorite salad, vegetables and fruit. He had roast beef sandwich for himself, salad, and a piece of apple pie. He could have gone without the pie, but he never missed an opportunity to ruffle her feathers. They ate in companionable silence. After eating they lay back and let the magic of the glade do its work. Soon both of them were asleep.

In the cool of the early evening they both awoke and found them selves staring into each other's eyes. It seems that every time they fell asleep near each other they seemed to migrate into each others arms. Booth cleared his throat and asked "Bones, did you bring your bikini like I asked?"

"Yeah, why."

"Well the pond looks inviting and I thought we might take a swim before heading back."

"Ok. Let me change."

"Can I help?"

"No Booth I think I can manage on my own thank you very much."

He was in the water waiting for her. As he saw her standing at the side of the pool CLICK it was instantly in is head, and the words tumbled out:

Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

**She was enchanted by the words, moonlight, the water, him. Slowly she slid into the pool and glided through the water to stop in front of him with her hands on his chest. He continued:**

Your battin' those baby blue eyes and, honey I swear  
The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair  
You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

As her hands slid up his wet chest he felt his stomach clench. There was no way he could keep his hands to himself. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. As their kiss deepened he moved his hands into her hair. It felt glorious in his hands.

Once his lips met hers she felt as if her knees were going to fail her. There was no way she could stand on her own. She slid her arms up his and around his neck. Pressing her body against his she needed to pull back or loose herself.

When she pulled back Booth told her:

You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much that this ol' boy can take  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

**They slid into each other's arms and the cool water. Soon their passion had increased to where all material between them was an irritation to be removed. The next minute they were nude and when they touched each other, their world exploded. Later laying on the blanket he turned to her and said "Bones, it was amazing, unbelievable. There sure was is lot of energy we have stored up these last four years."**

**"MMMMMM" she returned lazily. "But I don't think we will ever run out of energy. If we do this little lagoon will always be here to recharge our batteries." They returned to their cocoon and sleep came again.**

***************************************************************************

**I really liked doing this one hope you like it to.**

**The inspiration for this fic came from ****A Little More You**** Lyrics by Little Big Town**

**Comment Kitty is purring and rubbing her head against the computer for comments. **

**Canine sworn tear **

**glade**

**aren't **

**A Little More You lyrics**

Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Your battin' those baby blue's and, honey i swear  
The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't faircainine  
You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

[Chorus:]  
I'm here fallin' for you  
My hearts callin' for you  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for you  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much that this ol' boy can take  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

**"A Little More You"**

Don't you wanna dive on in, yeah the water feels right  
Dancin' on the edge of the love you're a beautiful sight  
So why're you still standin' there in the half moonlight  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Your battin' those baby blue eyes and, honey i swear  
The way you got me needing you girl, it just ain't fair  
You've given me a little bit yeah, but don't stop there  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm here fallin' for you  
My hearts callin' for you  
I know I never can get enough  
Don't hold back one bit of your love  
Strong and steady for you  
I'm all ready  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you

You're teasin' me with a touch and the whole world shakes  
Keep holdin' that river back and the levee may break  
There's only so much that this ol' boy can take  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you  
Come on, baby, give me a little more you


End file.
